Love is eternal
by Darknight13
Summary: I'm no good at summarys, why don't you just try reading this? LOL.
1. Default Chapter

Ok here's another fic, that is why I quit on the last one, well not quite but took a break. This chapter took forever to think of!!!! Between this chapter and the history report that was due I had quite a long weekend so please enjoy~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin characters......nor anything else I'm afraid...(these disclaimers make us look like hobo's on the street...poor and lonesome) T.T  
  
Chapter 1: A new trainer  
  
"W-w-hat...?" the ex-manslayer asked with wide eyes, "Oh Kenshin, I already said it once do I have to say it again?" sighed Kaoru. "Well, I...you....this...you..you...?" Kenshin faltered, he didn't have the words to express his feelings. "Kenshin why can't you understand!?" Kaoru burst into tears and yet again, kenshin was at a loss for words. 'If only I could say it outloud! For kami's sake! I'm a manslayer, I should be able to say something!' Kenshin thought to himself. He pulled the crying Kaoru into his arms and rocked her gently back and forth, 'Oh bother, what have I done!' with a frown Kenshin pulled her closer and whispered, "I do understand, I'm just...shocked." Kaoru looked up from his chest and with puffy eyes asked, "You do?" He nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
~The Announcement~ Kenshins P.O.V  
  
I remember when I first met her, that girl who decided she could beat me down with her bokken. I remember that same girl fighting with fierce determination in her fathers place here at the dojo, and I remember her crying over me. I had always asked myself that question, why would someone as sweet and kind as Kaoru cry over a murderer? My answer to that question came quicker then I thought, I had only been staying for a year or two at the dojo when she had found me on the porch. I had been thinking about past times and present places, my mind had been else where when her voice had chimmed in. That charming voice. I shivered as the memory repeated itself in my mind...  
  
~Flashback~   
  
"Is everything ok Kenshin?" clearly the red head was startled, for he jumped from his seat and reached for his weapon. His once violet eyes were red and terrifying, but Kaoru didn't back down. She knew something was wrong and she was going to find out what it was. He drew his blade and pointed it at her, she shivered but still didn't back down. "You can't threaten me with that thing, I know that deep down you are Kenshin, and not the murdering Battousai (A/N:SP?) this is only a mask of..." She was cut off as the blade pressed down into her skin, blood ran down her neck. Thats when Kaoru realised he wasn't using the good side of the blade, that he was using the killers side. Now she was afraid, now she knew her mistake, and she wished she had never helped this wanderer. 'NO!' she screamed in her mind, 'No, this isn't Kenshin, this isnt' the wanderer that came to the dojo a year ago, this is the battousai!' tears raced down her cheeks and she stiffled her sobs. "Who are you?" she whispered, and as if suddenly seeing her he shuddered. His red eyes went back to their soft violet and the blade clattered to the ground. "Oh, kami.." he whispered as he rushed to her side. She suddenly felt sorry for him as she watched his face pale at the site of her blood. "Kaoru, I'm so sorry.." he shivered and slowly backed away from her, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." he repeated over and over again as he continued to back away from her. "NO!" she screamed and ran to him, "You can't leave me!" she clasped onto him with all her strength and refused to let go. She felt him stiffen, shiver, and then go limp. He still stood, supporting her, but he was weak and suddenly felt so lost. 'How could I have done this to her?' he thought to himself. As if sensing his pain Kaoru whispered into his ear, "No, it's not your fault! This cut was made by the battosia, not you Kenshin." he shook uncontrollably and Kaoru knew he was crying. "Shh, it's ok. I'm fine I just don't want to lose you.." she said between sobs. Suddenly he stopped shivering, he stood tall and hugged her close. She shivered against him and he pulled her closer, soon nothing could pass between them. "Kaoru" he whispered lightly and picked her up......  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I smiled at the memory, it had been over a month ago. That night had changed me forever, I no longer felt the battosia stir within me and it was a comforting feeling. "Hey" a deep voice cut off my thoughts and I turned to see Sanosuke standing in front of me. I nodded in his direction, not really wanting to talk. He grinned and leaned against the wall, "Remembering good times?" he asked, and I again nodded. Go away! I growled in my mind but didn't say anything. "Hmm, you're quiet. So why are we all here tonight? I mean you invited everyone from town..." for the first time I spoke to him, "Tonight is special, that it is, but Kaoru wanted this not me." I sighed and walked past the big guy without a backwards glance. I heard him say, "Whats your promblem.." before I shut the door and walked over to Kaoru.  
  
~Kaoru's POV~  
  
I was nervous when I saw how many people were here, but now I feel much better. I pondered how I was going to tell everyone the good news, or not so good news considering I'de have to find help around the dojo and those guys are always off doing something else! Megumi said she'd help after work, but I turned her down. She had enough to do as it was. No, I needed someone to train Yahiko well this went on, but there was no one who knew the style of fighting. I felt someone sit next to me and I turned to look. "Hi" I said to the familiar face. "How do you feel?" Megumi asked with a serious look. "Fine, Megumi?" I whispered, she nodded towards me and went still. "Do you know anyone who would be willing to train Yahiko well I'm...away?" Megumi's face lit up and she bobbed her head up and down. "Yes! I was hoping you would ask that question Kaoru. Come with me and I'll introduce you to her." I nodded and followed her down the hall. I only hoped that the fighter was going to be able to keep Yahiko in line.   
  
Megumi and I stopped in front of the back door and she knocked twice. A silent shadow opened the door and closed it, "This must be Kaoru" a bell like voice rang out from beneath the cloak. I nodded my head and looked a Megumi. "Take off your hood, show her who you are. Tell her everything." I saw the figure hesitate for a second before throwing off her hood and stepping into the light. I gasped at her beauty, "My name is Lunar Eclipse, but you may call me Luna." the girl bowed respectfully in front of me. "How old are you?" I asked. She smiled and said, "14" before I could protest to having this young girl take my place Megumi said, "Don't judge her so quickly Kaoru, she has been a wanderer just like Kenshin since she was 6 years old. Not to mention the years of training she went through." I glared at Megumi before speaking, "But she can't possibly keep Yahiko in line, especially since she IS Yahiko's age!" Megumi smiled and then started laughing, "Exactly why she CAN keep him in line." suddenly I got it. I sighed and started laughing along with Megumi, I knew now that she chose this girl not only to keep Yahiko in shape but to also get Yahiko in love. Megumi and I had been waiting for Yahiko to fall in love, but every girl that Megumi brought to the dojo he turned down. But then again none had ever been able to kick his butt in combat, I snickered inwardly and looked back to the silent girl. "Sorry I was so quick to judge, I think you will be great for Yahiko." the girl nodded and started to head back outside. That's when I got confused, "Where are you going?" I asked. Before she could answer I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dining room where everyone was talking to thier friends, waiting for dinner. I looked for Yahiko and walked up to him. "Yahiko!" I said menacingly. I saw him freeze and slowly turn around. "Yeah?" she said, before I could say another word his eyes rested on the girl beside me. I smiled and said, "Yahiko this is Lunar Eclipse. Luna this is Yahiko." Luna nodded before turning and leaving the room. This only made me frown I had been hoping Luna would stay and talk with him, but instead she had only gotten mad. I sighed inwardly and looked at Yahiko. That's when I noticed his eyes were glazed and not the usual brown. I chuckled and walked back to my place at the table. I was considering going and finding Kenshin when he found me. I felt his arms go around my waste and I leaned back into it.  
  
~No ones POV~  
  
The crowd of people went silent at their seats as Kaoru tapped her spoon against the glass cup in her hand. When everyone went still and it was as silent as it would ever get Kaoru stood up and said, "I know you probably all are wondering why this feast was put together." Some people nodded their head and others just stared at her waiting for her to say something. She fidgeted before starting up her long rehearsed speech, "Well, I hope that all of you understand I wouldn't assemble you here if it wasn't important." she faltered and everyone started growing impatient. Kaorus face turned red as she forgot what to say, suddenly a calm voice rang out from behind her, and she felt smooth hands go around her waste. "The truth of the matter is friends, Kaoru and I are going to have another addition to the dojo, we gathered you all here to celebrate this happy time!" everyone at the table cheered madly and some got up and patted Kenshin on the back. The women gather round Kaoru and praised her for finally finding someone to stay with, since most of them were single and didn't have kids. Kenshin looked over to Sanosuke and Yahiko, both were staring at their plates in silence. Neither of them had eaten a thing all night. Kenshin nudged Kaoru and nodded towards the two boys, her face twisted into a confused look as she tried to break through the crowd. She didn't make it halfway there when Yahiko and Sanosuke got up and left. "Oh no" she groaned.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE review!! 


	2. Chapter 2: A little part of Yahiko and L...

Ok, here's another chapter. I hope you like it!!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own *bawls like a baby* kenshin characters nor anything else. *sighs* I'm such a loZer...:(  
  
~Last time: The crowd of people went silent at their seats as Kaoru tapped her spoon against the glass cup in her hand. When everyone went still and it was as silent as it would ever get Kaoru stood up and said, "I know you probably all are wondering why this feast was put together." Some people nodded their heads and others just stared at her waiting for her to say something. She fidgeted before starting up her long rehearsed speech, "Well, I hope that all of you understand I wouldn't assemble you here if it wasn't important." she faltered and everyone started growing impatient. Kaorus face turned red as she forgot what to say, suddenly a calm voice rang out from behind her, and she felt smooth hands go around her waste. "The truth of the matter is friends, Kaoru and I are going to have another addition to the dojo, we gathered you all here to celebrate this happy time!" everyone at the table cheered madly and some got up and patted Kenshin on the back. The women gather round Kaoru and praised her for finally finding someone to stay with, since most of them were single and didn't have kids. Kenshin looked over to Sanosuke and Yahiko, both were staring at their plates in silence. Neither of them had eaten a thing all night. Kenshin nudged Kaoru and nodded towards the two boys, her face twisted into a confused look as she tried to break through the crowd. She didn't make it halfway there when Yahiko and Sanosuke got up and left. "Oh no" she groaned.  
  
Chapter 2: It was only a good night kiss......  
  
Yahiko rushed out of the dojo after hearing the news, he knew what a new addtion ment. He had seen Sano get up and walk out too, but it didn't matter all that much to him. Yahiko jogged down to the river, he didn't want to see Kaoru or Kenshin right now, in fact he didn't want to see anyone. When he arrived at the river it was quiet, and peacefull. Just what he needed, some silence to get his thoughts moving. "Why does this happen to me, just when I find a family they have to go and make one for themselves!" he whispered, in response the wind blew a maple leaf into the water in front of him. Yahiko shivered, not because he was cold, but because he was angry.  
  
~Yahiko's POV~  
  
How can she do this to me? How can she go and have a kid with Kenshin!! Now Kenshin is going to teach his son or daughter everything he knows, and I'll be left with no skills other then the ones I have now! I knew I sounded selfish, but I had worked so hard for this last year that I've known Kenshin in hopes that he would teach me the art of fighting and now this new kid was going to get in the way! I was happy for Kenshin and Kaoru, don't get me wrong I love them both, but I don't think I'm going to be able to handle this so called, "New addition". I leaned against a tree and let the warm breeze wash over my body, I was suddenly burning up. I felt my forhead, but I didn't have a fever. "Kami" I whispered as I began to sweat, small tiny beads of water raced down my face and arms, and suddenly the water looked very inviting.   
  
~Luna's P.O.V~  
  
I was sitting by the river thinking thoughts through when I heard him, I heard his sandles patter on the soft ground and I felt his presence nearby. I quickly got up and hid myself away in the shadows, I was always good at that. Soon he came crashing into the clearing and he seemed troubled, 'Must have heard the news' I thought with a sad smile. I remembered what it was like to have a new kid come into the tribe, it was like being rejected. I shivered at the memories, and at that same moment I saw him lean against a tree. He stayed by the tree for a long time before he came back to reality, I was going to sneak away when I saw him take off his shirt. I gasped, his bare chest and stomach made my heart throb in my ears. He was definatly a muscular boy, and cute too. I tried to take my eyes off him, but it was nearly impossible. Just when I thought I could pry my eyes from his body he took off his pants. Underneath was a pair of lightly colored shorts, and the most beautiful legs one could lay eyes on. He was all muscle, suddenly he took off running leaving his clothes and sandles behing. With a shout he leaped into the water, I giggled inwardly as I watched him splash around. 'So this is my new student huh?' I thought to myself, that's when the brillaint idea popped into my head.....Just as he was gathering his clothes I leaped out of the bushes with a shout and attacked him. "What are you doing?!" he screeched as he grabbed his wooden sword and blocked my attack. 'He's good' I thought, and continued working my around him, trying to find his weak spot. "Who are you?!" he yelled at me. I laughed, "You should be able to tell you new teacher when you see her!" I saw his eyes cloud over and his body tense up. He was really trying to beat me now, not just defending but attacking. "LETS SEE WHO YOU REALLY ARE!" he laughed and pulled my cloak from my body..  
  
~Back to Yahiko's P.O.V~  
  
I gasped as I looked at the girl in front of me, she was the same girl Kaoru had introduced me to at the party. I saw her blush slightly but the redness left just as soon as it came. "So, you're my new partner?" I said with a smirk, she wasn't so easy to beat. Unlike all the other sissy girls that Megumi brought to the dojo. "That would be trainer to you, not partner." she said coldly as she stepped away. I sighed, she was also stubborn. "Hmm, we'll see who does the teaching round here." I laughed. "Oh please, like you could even lay a finger on me...EE" she screeched as I leaped forward trying to tackle her. I threw my bokken down and did an all out chase, she did the same and soon we were both laughing. Finally I caught up to her and knocked her to the ground, we struggled at first, each of us trying to master the other, but eventually I got her pinned. "So" I breathed, "Give up?" I saw her eyes flicker and for a moment I thought I saw her smile, but just as soon as that breif moment of child came out, it went back inside. Without warning I was drawn to her gaze, those beautiful color changing eyes, they had me in a trance, and slowly I drew closer. I felt her breath on my lips and I wanted to kiss her, but I didnt' want to rush things. No, not yet. I couldn't help it, I kept going, soon my lips were touching hers, bearly apart, then I heard her snicker and I was rolled over by her left leg. Now she was straddling me, I was shocked. Breathing heavliy she said, "Took every last bit of strength to get you flipped over!" We both started laughing and soon she got up and walked towards her bokken. "Where you going?" I asked from my spot on the ground, "Wouldn't you like to know!" she laughed lightly before walking downriver. I stuck my clothes in a creavis as soon as she was out of site and followed her. I was going to get her in the water, if it was the last thing I did tonight. My eyes danced as I felt her nearby, and I turned the last river bend when I saw her step into the water. She was bathed in moonlight, her blonde hair waved out behind her, just below her shoulders, her long legs were bare up to the thighs, and her arms had nothing on them. She had her eyes closed and arms outstretched to her sides. I walked forward on cats feet, admiring her the whole way there.   
  
MWHAHAHA, next time find out what happens to Yahiko!  
  
~Darkrose~ 


	3. Chapter 3: More love, and harmony, with ...

Ok, here's the next chappy! Sorry it's taking so long but I am working on a story for the Yu Yu hakusho section, plus I'm currently in basketball, and tearing apart my kitchen. (remodeling I'm afraid). So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE forgive me!!!!! Well on with the fic! Oh yeah, this has some..uh...well..not-so-child-ready stuff if you catch my drift! IF anyone is offended by this chapter please write a review stating so, or e-mail me at: Sunchaser@cascadeautoparts.com. Thanks!!  
  
Last time:"Where you going?" I asked from my spot on the ground, "Wouldn't you like to know!" she laughed lightly before walking downriver. I stuck my clothes in a creavis as soon as she was out of site and followed her. I was going to get her in the water, if it was the last thing I did tonight. My eyes danced as I felt her nearby, and I turned the last river bend when I saw her step into the water. She was bathed in moonlight, her blonde hair waved out behind her, just below her shoulders, her long legs were bare up to the thighs, and her arms had nothing on them. She had her eyes closed and arms outstretched to her sides. I walked forward on cats feet, admiring her the whole way there.   
  
Chapter 3: The formal introduction, jealousy, and love at first sight?!!!  
  
Sano had continued to walk the streets the night Kenshin and Kaoru had made the news known to the world, "Why couldn't they just tell Yahiko and I first before going and inviting the whole town!" he muttered under his breath. Sano replayed the last few months in his head, but he couldn't remember when he had left Kenshin and Missy alone. "I just don't get it.." he whispered as he turned another corner. His mind was going a million miles a minute, which was unusual for the gangster, and everyone he passed sent curios glances his way. Suddenly Sanosukes mind shot to Yahiko, "Poor kid, must be in a bad mood now. I mean any idiot can see he's been workin real hard to get Kenshin's attention, now with this new kid comin into the dojo, what's he gunna do? In fact I wonder where he is, must be hurtin real bad..." Sano's thoughts went through wave after wave of sympathy for Yahiko...  
  
~Meanwhile Under the moon, by the river...~  
  
~Yahiko's POV~  
  
I stopped right in front of her, I didn't know what I was doing, what if she attacked me or something? God, she's beautiful, DANG IT! I couldn't stop myself, I walked forward again, edgeing closer to her, I needed her. My heart raced in my chest, I was afraid she would hear it, so I tried to make the pounding stop, but it was no use. Soon I was inches from her, my eyes fluttered closed as I took in her scent, then without warning my body closed the gap between us. I put my arms around her waist and my chin rested on her right shoulder, I sighed and pulled her close to me. I felt her arms go down to my hands in shock, then slowly she leaned back into me and I watched her eyes close. A smile played on my lips and I soon snuggled in her warmth, she was so beautiful, so perfect. God, what was I thinking! I couldn't let this happen, I wasn't supposed to fall in love! My mind whirled, my heart raced, my breathing came in harsh gasps."Yahiko?" she sighed and shook her head back and forth on my chest. I didn't answer, I didn't WANT to answer, I just wanted to enjoy her right now, but she persisted, "Yahiko?" she asked again and her eyes opened. I took a deep breath and answered lightly, "Hm?" there was a pause and I felt myself go numb. She turned in my arms until she was facing me, a confused look came across her face. I felt my breathing quicken and my lips trembled, I saw her eyes flash to my bare chest and then to back to my face. She bit her bottom lip, and whispered "Are..are you sure this is...right? I mean..." I cut her off, "No, I'm not sure. But right now..." I looked her in the eyes, "Right now..I don't care what's wrong or right." both her hands shot up to my chest and I encircled her with my own arms, pulling her as I tight as I could. How can this be right? I only just met her, I can't be in love! What would Kaoru say? I mentally shook my head, no this felt so right, how could it be wrong? I smiled at her and she in turn shivered against me. "Are you afraid?" I asked quizzically, "No.." she whispered, I waited for her to continue, when she didn't I sighed and leaned closer to her. My left hand stayed on her lower back, keeping her body pressed against mine, well my right hand went to her face. I stroked her cheek and kissed her forhead, "Yahiko" she giggled, a bit confused I looked back down to her face and withdrew my hand from her back. "What is it?" I said, the only response was another giggle, that's when I noticed the look of mischief in her eyes. Too late for me to stop it she pushed me away from her and with one quick motion she shoved me in the water, I grabbed her arm and down we tumbled into the cold river waters. We both came up at the same time gasping for breath, but both of us were laughing. I swam to her and together we floated in the water hugging, I was careful not to let her try anything tricky on me again. For what seemed like forever we stayed kicking our legs peacefully in the water when she broke the steady silence, "Yahiko??" she pulled away from me slightly, "Can I ask you something?" I nodded and pulled her against me, "Do you...uh..what I mean is...we've only just met...I...oh..there was something..it's just that.." she stuttered on and on until finally I cut her off, "Yes." she looked up at me and smiled that daziling smile. Only one night and I've already been this close to her, how lucky could I be? I chuckled, and soon started laughing hysterically. Dazed and confused she whispered, "What's so funny?!" I felt badly for laughing, she must think I'm a loser! I pulled her close and said, "Nothing, it's just, you're so beautiful, I was thinking about how often I say that." she laughed lightly and then layed her head on my chest. I felt beneath me her legs moving under the water in rythem to mine. I wrapped my left leg around her two legs and whispered, "Don't...let me.." I nuzzled her neck and slowly starting kissing her all the way up to her jawline. I moved my left leg off her on started my kicking, now I was holding her up too, it felt so good to be here tonight. I told her so, "This is wonderful" I whispered, "What is?" I heard her muffled reply from my chest. "This, you and me. I've never felt this way before. I've never wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with you right now. In fact, I've never been this close to a girl, actually I've never wanted to until now." I continued kissing her neck and jaw when suddenly I stopped and moaned. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her mouth shot up to my ear where she nibbled lightly. I brought both my hands to her lower back and pressed her body as close as I could get it to mine, this time she moaned and her legs dropped down to mine where they started slowly moving back and forth under the water to keep us up. I pulled away a little, and licked my lips. My eyes darted from her ruby red lips to her ever-changing eyes, I felt her hot breath hit my face and I was pulled in to her lovely gaze. My lips moved closer to hers and with one movement she pushed upwards.   
  
Our lips met and I nearly died, her sweet kiss envolped me, suddenly I had many other urges, thoughts swam unnoticed through my head and I shivered violently. I leaned back in the water I needed her now, there was no doubt, this was right, so right! I slowly parted her lips with my tounge and the sweet taste of her washed over me, I moaned into her throat and she moaned back. I felt her hand go behind my head and clasp onto my hair as she deepend the kiss, and I in turn could only press her further to me. Without even knowing it I had carried her to shore, I felt the shallow water beneath me, we were laying on the green grass bathed in moonlight. I stood, her still clinging to me, and our lips never leaving eachothers, As soon as both of us where standing I felt her leg wrap around my thighs. This only made me moan again. Her other leg went between mine and now we were inseperable. Nothing could break us, we were happy and free with ourselves..too bad we didn't notice the four snickering shadows in the trees.  
  
~Kenshins POV AT THE DOJO~  
  
I had seen Sanosuke walking up the path and into the gates, worried for both him and Yahiko I called out, "Sano! Are you and Yahiko ok?!" Sano's face was quizzical as he approached me and he said, "I thought the shrimp was over here with you and Kaoru, we went our seperate ways on the street, said something bout taking a walk by the river." Kenshin's eyes were full of relief as he heard the news, "Good he'll be back soon then" with that the two men walked in to tell megumi and Kaoru the news of where the two guys had/were been/at.  
  
~Two hours later No ones POV~  
  
Still Yahiko had not showed up, the four paced the front porch of the dojo in worry. "That's it I'm going to out to look for him!" Said Kaoru, "Me too!" Sano and Kenshin said in unisision. Megumi only sighed and said, "I guess this includes me as well." the four started on their way to the river, since thats were Sano said he would be.   
  
Once at the river Kenshin and Sano started their search to see if their friend had been here, "Hey" whispered Sano, "Found something" the other three rushed over to find Yahiko's clothes wedged between two trees. Megumi and Kaoru snickered well Sano and Kenshin exchanged a 'Get the feeling the girls aren't telling us something' look. The girls saw this and proceeded to tell them all about Lunar Eclipse and their plan. "I think we should make sure he's ok first" said a worried sano after the girls had finished talking. "Yeah me too" answered both the girls at the same time. So they followed his foot prints down river where they saw the most lovely sight there was to see.  
  
There in the water was Yahiko and Luna in eachothers arms, Yahiko started passionatly kissing her and she in turn latched onto him. The four watched in awed silence as Yahiko showed true tenderness, something he never did at the dojo with anyone, to this girl he had only just met. Kenshin held Kaorus hand as both remembered what love felt like, and megumi and sano hugged eachother close. When Yahiko and Luna were standing on the ground again all four of the watchers snickered silently in their hiding place, when the couple started getting more intament Kenshin motioned the others away from the beautiful sight. Once out of earshot of the couple all four of them started laughing and jumping up and down, "This is great!" said Megumi, "Something to tease the shrimp about!" replied Sano. Without warning Kenshin kissed Kaoru and Megumi kissed Sano. All four stayed locked in the others arms in passionate kisses.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Luna sensed the retreating figures and waited until they had turned away before pulling away from Yahiko and casting a glance at the trees, the boy in front of her got the clue and both walked hand in hand stalking the four figures that thought they had got away clean. When Yahiko heard what they said in the clearing he was bent double with rage that they had been spying, but Luna grabbed his arm and motioned for him to stay silent and watch. Suddenly the four started kissing Megumi and Sano, Kenshin and Kaoru, and with a 'One two threee!' the couple jumped out scaring the four in the clearing. Soon all six were at the dojo laughing with eachother, of course when the clock struck the hour of 3 AM all the girls had fallen asleep in their lovers arms, except Megumi who ended up with Sano in her arms....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think~~ REVIEWS PLEASE~~  
  
Oh yes:  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, thanks for making me feel like a real loser!!!  
  
Forgot about that^^ thing...:)  
  
TTFN~ 


End file.
